Opposites Attract
by xoxo-jeanetteluvsalvin-xoxo
Summary: I found a title, thanks to my mom! and Davey13's gonna mention it in 'random alvinette'
1. Ch 1: Tutor me

**Me: Okay, I finished it! Yay! Cue the applause! (crickets chirpping) Oh, ha ha. Very funny. PM me for any ideas on the 'squeakquel' to this story.**

"Okay, class. I'm going to pass out your tests, now." Mrs. Sherrer was handing out the science tests that her class took. "Simon, as usual, A+." She gave it to Simon. She then gave the next one to Jeanette, who sat next to Simon. "Jeanette, A+ yet again." She gave Alvin his test. She returned to her desk. The bell rang, but Mrs. Sherrer didn't dismiss the class yet, so no one moved.

"Alvin Seville and Jeanette Miller, I'd like to have a word with you both." Simon looked at Jeanette, who looked at him. They were both surprised, since she never, ever was asked to 'have a word with the teacher.' The rest of the class left.

"Alvin, since your test grade is an F, I'd like for Jeanette to tutor you. That is, if she doesn't mind."

Jeanette shook her head. "I'd be glad to help him, Mrs. Sherrer."

"Thank you, Ms. Miller. You guys may arrange the tutoring, is that alright?"

"Yes, ma'am." They both said.

"Thank you. That's all. Have a nice evening, both of you." And with that, they left her classroom. Simon was waiting outside the school for Jeanette.

"What was that all about?" He asked Jeanette as they walked to the chipmunks' house.

"Mrs. Sherrer gave me an F on my science test, and Jean here's gonna tutor me." Alvin said, answering his question.

"She didn't give you an F, Alvin. You simply earned it." Simon corrected him.

"But…I studied!"

"You studied?" Everyone stopped where they were. That everyone included Simon, Jeanette, and Alvin.

"Yeah, I studied."

Simon just raised his eyebrow. "How long did you study?" Jeanette asked.

"Um…" Alvin muttered something.

"We can't hear you." Simon said, putting his hand to his ear.

"Okay, okay! You got me! I didn't study! There! You happy?"

"I'm just fuzzy all over." Simon sarcastically said, and they continued walking.

When they got to the chipmunks' house, they were the only ones there. Theodore was with Eleanor at her friends' house cooking, and Dave was still at work.

Alvin immediately went to the couch and turned on the TV. Until Simon grabbed the remote from him, and turned it off.

"Ah, ah, ah. You have homework to do. And, don't forget, Jeanette has to tutor you."

"Yeah, yeah. Who are you? My father?"

Simon sighed, and went downstairs to his lab, leaving Jeanette standing in the living room, and Alvin lying on the couch. Alvin grabbed his iPod from his backpack, and turned up the volume.

"Um, Alvin? Don't you think I should be tutoring you?" Jeanette quietly asked.

Alvin didn't hear her. What he did hear was the Gorillaz singing and the banging of the drums. Jeanette knew she had to speak up and do something. She walked over to him.

She tapped his shoulder. Alvin looked up at her and took out his headphones. "Yeah?"

"Um…Alvin, we really need to get to work…" She shyly said.

Alvin sighed in defeat and said, "Okay." He got out his science book, notebook, and pencil, and Jeanette did the same.

"Okay, so Alvin, the monomers of proteins would be…?"

"Um…I'm gonna guess here, so don't start yelling at me. Uh, amino acids?"

"Very good, Alvin!" Jeanette clapped her hands together. Alvin smiled proudly.

"The monomers of nucleic acids are…?"

"Nucleotides?"

"Wow, Alvin. I'm impressed!"

"Well, maybe it's because I have a great tutor." Jeanette smiled at him. She then looked up at the clock. It chimed four times, and reminded Jeanette of Miss Miller.

She gasped. "Look, Alvin. I'd love to tutor you some more, but I've got to help Miss Miller with dinner." She grabbed all of her books and put them in her book bag. As she stood up to leave, she was unaware her bag was unzipped, and all her notebooks and books fell out. Jeanette kneeled down to pick them up.

"I'll help you." Alvin kneeled down and picked up a book, but Jeanette already had it. They looked at each other. _I've never noticed this before, but…Jeanette has pretty eyes._

_Is it me, or does Alvin look…cute? _Jeanette stood back up, and was blushing. "Um, I better get going…"

Out of the kitchen, they heard Simon's voice. "Miss Miller just called, guys. She's going to be out of town for a few days, so the chipettes are staying here."

**Me: So, the chipettes are staying at the chipmunks' house? Well, you'll find out another surprise in the next chapter…So, go ahead and click that button at the bottom of the screen. I know you want to…**


	2. Ch 2: Sleep with me!

**Me: Here's the next chapter. Um, so…hope you like it. I don't own the munks or ettes.**

"Thank you for telling us, Simon." Jeanette sat back down on the couch, and moved her book bag to the side of the couch. Alvin sat next to her and sighed heavily. Simon sat in the green recliner across from the couch.

"I can't do this." Alvin said. Jeanette and Simon looked at him.

"Do what?" Simon asked.

"I can't stand Brittany, so how can I stand her staying here?" He smacked his hands to his face.

Jeanette spoke up, "Um, Alvin, Brittany's usually never home. She's always staying at her friend's houses."

"So, it's just Ellie, Miss Miller, and you?" Alvin asked, removing his hands to look at her.

"Yeah. But, she comes home sometimes. You know, to get more clothes."

"Oh, well, that's a relief." Alvin leaned into the back of the couch. He then turned on the TV.

After a few minutes of watching _Phineas and Ferb_, Alvin said, "Where are Eleanor and Jeanette supposed to sleep?"

Simon and Jeanette looked at each other, and then Alvin. "Maybe Dave will set up beds for them…I really don't know, Alvin." Just then, someone came through the door.

"Hi, fellas. I'm home." Dave yelled into the living room.

"Hi, Dave," everyone yelled back.

"Hi, Jeanette. Hey, fellas, how's the tutoring going?" Dave was loosing up his tie, and was about to sit down next to Alvin.

"Surprisingly well, Dave. Alvin did a great job today." Jeanette answered him.

"I'm glad to hear that. Oh, um, did Miss Miller tell you guys that the chipettes are staying the night here?" He asked, sitting down, and propping up his feet on a foot stool.

"Yes, Dave. But, there's only one question we have: Where are they going to sleep?" Simon asked.

"Well…hmmm…let's see…You all could sleep together. How does that sound?"

"I'm fine with it." Alvin said, looking at the TV.

"Um, Dave? I think it's a nice idea and all…but, I think it would be kind of…awkward sleeping next to a boy…" Jeanette quietly said.

"Yeah, and even if we did sleep together, who would we sleep with?" Simon asked.

"Hmmm…I think Jeanette's right. It would be awkward…" Dave thought about it, until Alvin said, "I'm okay with it, Dave."

"I don't know…" By now, Alvin had made his way to Dave's feet. He was on his knees, begging. Jeanette and Simon just looked at each other and smiled.

"Please, Dave! Please! I get…cold at night…Yeah! That's it! Please don't let me freeze, Dave! Please!"

"Alright, Alvin. Settle down. Now, um…Jeanette…I want you to sleep with …"

_Say Alvin. Say Alvin. Say Alvin. Say Alvin. _Jeanette crossed her fingers behind her back as she thought this.

"Alvin." Jeanette did a 'yes!' in her head. At the same time, Alvin also did a 'yes!' in his head.

"O-okay, Dave." Jeanette nervously said, trying not to be too excited that she was going to sleep with Alvin.

The phone rang. Dave went to go answer it. "Hello? Hi, Theo. You do? Well, I guess it'd be alright. But, just this one night, okay? Did Ellie call Miss Miller? Okay, good. Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Theo. Goodnight. I love you, too." He hung up, and sat back down in his chair.

"That was Theo. Him and Ellie are staying at Natasha's house for a group project they're working on in home economics."

"So, it's just Alvin, you, Jeanette, and me?" Simon asked.

"Yep. What do you guys want for dinner?"

"Pizza!" Simon and Alvin yelled at the same time. Jeanette didn't really like pizza that much, so she didn't join in. Simon and Alvin looked at Jeanette.

"Do you want pizza, Jean?" Dave calmly asked her, using his nice voice, like what he does when Theodore's sad.

"No, not really, Dave."

"Well, it's your choice for what we're having tonight. We could go out, order something, or make something here. The choice is yours."

"Um…well, I really like Steak and Shake…"

"Steak and Shake it is!" Dave grabbed his car keys, and the chipmunks, and Jeanette, went inside Dave's car. The chipmunks, and Jeanette, sat in the back, with Jeanette in the middle.

**Me: Awww! Alvin's gonna sleep with Jeanette! No! Do not, and I repeat, NOT, think of it that way! No way! It's gonna be cute, that is, after they're done eating Steak and Shake, my favorite restaurant.**


	3. Ch 3: Steak and Shake

**Alrighty, well, I finished this chapter, and also the next one…so, yeah. Hope you like it!**

"What do you think you're gonna get, Jean?" Alvin asked, trying to make conversation on their way to the restaurant.

"Well…I usually get the steakburger and fries…but I feel like mixing it up a little. Brittany always criticizes what I eat, and when I eat it." Jeanette looked down at her hands.

"Well, I'm sure Dave will let you get anything you want. Right, Dave?" Alvin looked at Dave, who said, "Yes ma'am!"

"Thanks, Alvin." Jeanette smiled at him, and Alvin smiled back.

On the other side of Jeanette, was a very jealous chipmunk, who loved Jeanette more than anyone. He was jealous that Alvin was flirting with her, and that Alvin got to sleep next to her. He wished they would stop flirting, and that something between them would happen, so that they wouldn't like each other. But, he wasn't sure that Jeanette liked Alvin…Does she?

_Do I? I mean, yes he's cute, but…Alvin? Can it be that I…like him? I always liked Simon, but now…I think I've changed my mind._

Dave pulled up in the space in front of Steak and Shake, and they all got out. Alvin held his door open for Jeanette to get out of, and he also held the door for her when she went into the restaurant.

"Why, good evening! How many?" The waitress politely asked Dave.

"Four, please." He said back.

"Would y'all like kid's meals?" She asked the chipmunks, and Jeanette. They all nodded their heads. "Okay, then." She grabbed three kid's menus, and three little boxes of crayons, and said, "If you'll just follow me, then you're table'll be ready soon." She wiped off the table, and set the menus down. "Can I start y'all up with a drink?"

Everyone looked at their menu to see what drinks they had.

"I'll have root beer, please." Alvin said.

"Dr. Pepper for me, please." Simon said.

"I'll have some water." Dave added.

"Me too, please." Jeanette quietly said.

"Okay, I'll be back in a jiffy!" The waitress turned around, and went to another table to take orders.

"Hmmm…what do I want to eat?" Alvin thought out loud. He was sitting opposite from Jeanette; yes, Simon finally got to sit by her. Alvin used his red crayon to circle the foods he wanted. He showed Dave.

"Okay, Alvin. You can get the double steakburger. But, you have to eat it all. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Dave." Alvin started coloring his menu in.

"Have you thought about what you want, Jeanette?" Dave asked, still looking at his menu.

"Yes, Dave." She picked up a crayon, and started coloring, too. She remembered that she brought a book with her, and that it was in her purse. She took it out, and started reading.

"Jeanette, is that _To Kill a Mockingbird_?" Simon asked.

"Yeah, I sort of fell in love with it, and, well…I needed something to do while I wait. So, I brought this."

"What chapter are you on?"

"27."

"So you're past the trial?"

"Yeah, and I felt so sad after what happened to Tom Robinson. I mean, can you imagine that happening today? I'm glad we don't live in a society that doesn't do that."

"Me too. And do you remember during the trial when Tom made his mistake?"

"Yes, yes I do. I gasped at that part when I read it. I was shocked that he said that."

Alvin interrupted, "Said what?"

"You don't even know what we're talking about, Alvin." Simon said.

"So? That doesn't mean I can't know what that one person said. What did they say?" He looked over at Jeanette.

"Oh, well…Tom Robinson said that he felt bad for Maybella, and he regretted saying it." Jeanette said.

"Why?"

"Because, he was found guilty as soon as he said that."

"Why was he guilty?"

"Guys, our drinks are here." Dave interrupted.

"Here ya go, sugar." The waitress gave Simon his drink. "Root beer for you." She gave the next cup to Alvin. "Who had water?" Jeanette shyly raised her hand, and the waitress gave the drink to her. Then, she gave the last one to Dave.

"You guys ready to order? Or are you still deciding?" She had her notepad in her hand, and her pen was all ready clicked up, and ready to write.

"We're ready." Dave said. "I'll have the triple steakburger and cheese with fries, please."

"Okay, and for you?" the waitress looked at Alvin.

"Oh, I want the double steakburger with fries, and can I have a chocolate shake, Dave?"

"Yes, Alvin."

"Thanks!" Then, the waitress looked at Simon.

"Oh, I'll have the grilled cheese, please, and some fries, too."

"Okay, sugar, and you, doll?" she looked at Jeanette.

"May I have the macaroni and cheese, please?" Jeanette shyly asked.

"Of course, but do you want a side, hon?"

"Um…no thanks."

"Okay. Well, I'll be back in a few with your food." The waitress walked away.

"Why don't you want a side, Jean?" Alvin asked her.

Jeanette sighed, and then wrote something on the back of her menu. She gave it to Alvin. It said:

_Because I'm fat._

Alvin wrote back. They did this until their food got there:

_No, you're not._

_Yes, I am. I mean, look at me. No one likes me. Who wants to date someone like me? Absolutely nobody. I'm not beautiful like Brittany, or cute and adorable like Eleanor. I'm the geek of the Chipettes. The one…that's the least favorite._

The waitress brought the food to the table. "Here's the grilled cheese." she put the plate in front of Simon. "The mac and cheese." She put a plate in front of Jeanette. "Double steakburger." She put a plate in front of Alvin. "And the triple steakburger." she gave the last plate to Dave. "Y'all need anything else?"

Dave answered, "No, thank you." and the waitress walked away.

Alvin stared at his food. He no longer had an appetite after what Jeanette wrote.

"What's wrong, Alvin?" Dave asked. Alvin looked up at him. Jeanette slouched in her seat, hoping that he wouldn't tell on her.

"Nothing, Dave. I just…lost my appetite." Alvin quietly said.

"Are you okay? Do you wanna go home and rest?"

"Uh, yeah. I kinda do, Dave. If you don't mind."

"Not at all." He looked around and tried to find the waitress. He signaled for her to come over.

"Yes?" she politely asked.

"Um, can we get 'to go' boxes, please? My…uh, son…doesn't feel well."

"Why, of course you can. I'll be right back." she walked away, and then returned with four boxes.

"Thanks. And I'll take the bill, too, please." The waitress walked away again.

Everyone quickly dumped their food into their box. Then, the waitress came back.

"Here ya go." she gave the bill to Dave. He just nodded. Everyone got up, and went up to the cash register.

"That'll be $20, sir." the cashier said. Dave reached into his wallet and grabbed some money. He said, "Keep the change." and walked out of the restaurant with the three chipmunks behind him.

**Good? Yes? No? Eh, it was okay. The next chappie is wayyyyyyy better. Trust me. (insert evil laugh and smirk here)**


	4. Ch 4: Our first kiss

**This chappie's the best chappie ever! Mwahahahaha! Whoa. Settle down. Sowwy about that. I just had a can of root beer, and I'm full of sugar…tee hee!**

AT HOME (9:00 pm; aka: bedtime):

"Did you bring pajamas, Jeanette?" Dave asked. He was helping Alvin get into his, because it was time for bed. Simon was already in bed, and fast asleep.

"Uh, no, Dave. I didn't know I'd be staying over here." she quietly answered.

"She can wear one of my pajamas." Alvin offered. Dave smiled at his kindness.

"That's very nice of you, Alvin." He then turned to Jeanette, who was sitting on Alvin's bed. "Jeanette, is that okay if you wear one of Alvin's pajamas?"

Jeanette answered, "Yes, Dave." and then smiled at Alvin. He smiled back. His smile had made her blush, and Jeanette's blush had made Alvin blush.

"Alright, well, you can go change in the bathroom, okay?" He gave Alvin a kiss on his head, and then he blew a kiss to Jeanette. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." They both said back. Jeanette sat on Alvin's bed until Alvin brought over some of his pajamas. "Here you go, Jean." He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Thank you, Alvin." She got up and quickly changed. By the time she got out, Alvin was in bed. Jeanette looked over at Theodore's bed. Scout, Theodore's dog, really big dog, was sleeping on it. _Darn it!_ She tapped Alvin.

He turned, and sleepily asked, "Yeah?"

"Um, I was gonna sleep in Theo's bed, but there's a dog in it. Can I sleep with you?" she quietly asked.

Alvin didn't answer. What he did was move over for her to sleep next to him. He could feel her cold body, and he asked, "Are you cold?"

Jeanette nodded. Alvin gently placed a blanket over her, and they both turned so that they were facing each other. Jeanette tried to sleep by closing her eyes. Alvin sighed. Jeanette opened her eyes again.

"Jean, there's something I gotta tell you."

_Please say you like me. Please say you like me. Please say you like me._ Jeanette secretly crossed her fingers under the covers.

"I…" Alvin cleared his throat. "I…I…I like you."

Jeanette's eyes got huge. _Alvin…likes me? He…likes me…He likes me!_

"I…like you, too, Alvin." Alvin blushed, and so did Jeanette.

"So you like me, huh?" Jeanette nodded.

"Well…do you…?"

"Do I…?"

"Wanna…?"

"Want to…?"

"Go out…?"

Jeanette was silent._ Oh. My. God. Alvin…asked me out. Alvin asked me out. Alvin asked me out!_

"Yes." Alvin placed his arm around Jeanette's waist, and Jeanette put her arms around Alvin's neck. They shared…their first kiss…and with each other.

**Ahem. Not too bad? Well, I wanna make a…get ready…squeakquel…to it. But, the thing is…I don't know how to start it off…Help me, pwetty pwease…? That is, if you're an Alvinette fan, like myself.**


End file.
